joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Baileunderverse
Summary The verse of the three amigos, Max, Bread and Alex. Powers of the Verse In the Mailverse Layer, the most strongest characters go up to Memetic, but have many types of hax that manipulate time, or even STOP 'time for an blink of an eye. This verse doesn't focus on being overpowered unlike Aleverse and Breadverse. In the Breadverse Layer, even the most Infinite spams of Infinite spams only reach Low Tier. It also starts jumping into the Undefinables and above, and this verse mostly focuses on hax more than raw power. Walking through attacks that you can't, reality editing, System Ignoring, and even Anti-Imaginashun basically ignores everything you throw. In the Aleverse Bubble, the Low-High Tiers think: "the weakest possible thing is so absurdly above an infinite amount of ∞^∞, that is less than a 0 to them.", the Low-Mid Tiers surpass entire websites worth of Infinite Spam, and even the simple Low Tiers are Impossible to Define by Memetic standards. However, a good chunk of this verse is missing for some reason. And for the Concepts, in case you're too lazy to check, here you go: In ''Aleverse, the regular, well-known concepts are called '''Natural-Concepts (or Outer-Concepts), those concepts depend on the Structure you are inside, some of them lack various concepts that would make anyone who enter them unable to function properly, such as the lack of the Natural-Concept of Time, which would make anyone who isn't strong enough unable to do absolutely anything. This "strength" is the strength of the Inner-Concepts, the "concepts" that reside inside everyone. Those "concepts" are stll a mysterious thing, as they are able to protect their users of absolutely anything that is not strong as themselves. The weakest example of a strong Inner-Concept we can show you, is the Inner-Concepts of Outerversal people, some of them are able to go beyond any Natural-Concept inside their Fiction-All Bubble, above even the concept of Time, however, they still somehow percieve some kind of Time... that is the Inner-Concept of Time, those concepts are as strong as the beings themselves, and are unable to be altered by any sort of Conceptual Manipulation, as they aren't "concepts" by themselves, but extensions of said beings. Awesomites surpass all of the Alefinites (Only of LV1), even the uncomprehensible beings, the Undefinables. But then there are people who surpass those beings, the Statless beings, who are even further beyond the Uncomprehension. There are also people who bullshit everything, sees the manipulation of manipulations themselves as a low-level hax, and kills every single thing or concept or whatever, much like Breadverse Unlimited. But since Aleverse is a W.I.P, we don't know how far Aleverse will go in terms of power. In the Undertale Layer, there are servants of his and her majesty's government, which is the lowest. These peeps seem to range from complete weaklings to infinite spams. Then there's the middle, called His and Her Majesty's Government, which these characters transcended tiers, and they are not to be messed with in any way. Then there is the Key Holder (Alexcar3000), who has complete control over UT, except he only uses this power to make people happy in any way possible. He is also known as Alex Dreemurr, and he's also the temporary monarch until Asriel is done with what he's doing. Then here's the monarchs of Undertale, Asriel and Chara, these characters are so powerful, that they rule all over Undertale. Asriel is able to even match Alexcar3000 in power in a sparring match (It is unknown of how much power he was using), and Chara is on par with Asriel, as it is shown that they've been fighting for a long time. These Monarchs reach Undefinable, but they might be even FURTHER BEYOOOOOOOOOOOND!!!!!! Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Ask if you want to hate, relate, or neutralate. Supporters MaxwelFISH IAmTheBreadMan32 Alexcar3000 (This suddenly appeared out of nowhere xD) Volcatharsis Opponents Neutral Characters BOSSES: MaxwelFISH IAmTheBreadMan32 Alexcar3000 SUB-BOSS: Kazoo CHAMPIONS: Carrot Mail King GUARDIANS: Mailbox X Imaginashun Huntaaaa High-Godly Tier: Mid-Godly Tier: Low-Godly Tier: High Tier: Hulk Hugan Ransu Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) High-Mid Tier: High-Low Tier: Enraged Mailbox Mid-High Tier: Mid Tier: Ball Mid-Low Tier: Low-High Tier: Chair Low-Mid Tier: Enemy dude Enemy Stand Mailman Low Tier: Depry Malz Mail A Completely Normal Mailbox IAmTheBreadMan32 (Taste of the Past) A Sponge Arenas Mail Arena Category:WIP Category:You can't see me, my time is now Category:It's the franchise that I star in now, you cant see me, MY TIME IS NOW! Category:Verse page Category:PEACE Alliance